gun_otafandomcom-20200214-history
Meiya Dragoon
The magic tool inventor, Meiya Dragoon. =Personality= Meiya’s pride is, even among the dragon race, exceptionally high. Nevertheless, the extent of her resourcefulness, beauty, status, prestige, and wealth garnered looks of admiration from the populace of the Dragon Continent. If limited to within the Dragon Continent she is as famous as the King himself. Although she is a dilettante, she’s no mere amateur. =Appearance= She has big breasts, a shapely waist, and slender legs that are long like a model's. She’s also a beauty to the extent that 100 out of 100 men all would have praised her face. Apart from the two dragon horns on her head, her appearance was almost invariably similar to the human race. She wears red dragon-dress that has the exact same design as Chinese clothes with a slit on the bright red dragon-dress. =Background= Meiya was born to influential nobles. She became the childhood friend of the prince. At 3 years old, Meiya could speak and write in multiple languages, as well as learned all sorts of mathematical binary functions. She also had talent as a magician, having reached B- rank at the age of 15. When she entered the magic tool department in a magic university, she skipped grades and graduated within a year. The Rainbow Sword she invented while she was enrolled in the Dragon Continent University was a groundbreaking invention that overturned the conventional wisdom about magic stones. Since then, she had become known as the “Magic Stone Princess.” =Story= One day, she was shown a S&W M10 revolver and a box of .38 Special rounds. According to the merchant who brought it, it would seem that it was a “a miraculous magic tool seemingly created by a heavenly god”. Even dexterous craftsmen from the dwarves couldn’t manufacture such an elaborate thing, or so the merchant asserted. And exactly because it’s such a magnificent magic tool, he first and foremost brought it to the world’s best magic tool inventor, Meiya. Meiya scoffed at the merchant’s sales pitch. However, without noticing the scornful look in Meiya’s eyes, the merchant moved to the garden to demonstrate the ability of the S&W M10 revolver. With a memo with its name and usage instructions in one hand, the merchant started explaining its functions. The merchant shot a previously prepared brick from about 5 meters away. Splendidly, the bullet smashed the brick. The merchant continuously destroyed bricks one brick after another. Meiya who was watching in an arrogant attitude was surprised by the S&W M10’s power, performance, rapid-fire capability, and so on, becoming unable to stand up on the spot due to collapsing from the shock. Though Meiya was still frozen on the spot, unable to stand for such a magnificent magic tool, she immediately made the purchase without questioning the merchant’s unreasonable price. Furthermore, she wanted to buy any other goods of the same series that the merchant has for sale, as well as any information on its creator. According to the merchant, there is one other similar magic tool, but he couldn’t come to an agreement with the person who brought it about the price, so it seems it was brought to some other merchant. She told him money wasn’t an issue, to find the other similar magic tool, and gather information on its creator. The merchant received payment for the revolver and rushed out of the Meiya estate in a hurry. While Meiya was waiting for the similar magic tool and information on its creator, she immediately researched the revolver in her workshop. Meiya Dragoon, who was exceptionally prideful even amongst the prideful dragon race, recognized the creator of the S&W M10 as a genius without a hint of hesitation. Without delay, Meiya ordered some magic liquid metal and tried to reproduce an S&W M10 herself. On the very same day that Meiya got her hands on the magic liquid metal, she started shutting herself in one of her home’s workshops to try and begin production, but she was completely unable to make progress. She requested a skilled dwarf engineer, whom she is the patron of, to help her create a prototype. However, it exploded. Completely unable to understand how it was made, Meiya was at her wits’ end for a while. Several months after purchasing the S&W M10, and after failing in researching on reproducing it, the merchant who sold the revolver came bringing a similar magic tool and information on the creator. The merchant respectfully places a tube that was bigger and longer than the revolver. Apparently, this magic tool was called an “AK-47." Meiya didn’t even bother haggling and bought the AK-47 and the information on its creator with at the merchant’s asking price. The first thing she did after the merchant left was look at the papers holding information on the creator, Lute. The information being on his life and achievements, and that he died fighting against a monster. She grasped the grip without pressing the stock against her shoulder, and fired while just holding onto the checker ring. Surprised by the recoil from the 7.62mm x Russian shots, she was once again on her behind due the full automatic’s rapid-fire. She lost her grip on the AK-47 and it tumbled onto the ground. Meiya turned pale. Because she imagined that the bullets would shoot out the same way as with the revolver, the AK-47’s full auto completely took her by surprise. She was, once again, clueless as to its structure that allowed it to fire so quickly in succession. Meiya looked at the AK-47 as if it were a cursed magic tool created by a devil king. But even more than the unpleasant thought, the realization that her talents could never match up to Lute, the genius who created this magic tool, was painfully clear. Ever since the day when she test-fired the AK-47, Meiya’s was greatly wounded and she drowned herself in alcohol in order to escape from reality. Not just the maids, but also people from outside the mansion were despondent for Meiya. She was no longer the genius magic tool inventor that they knew. One morning, she came to realize the reason she was born into this world. She realized that with the limited talent she was endowed with, her role was to make sure that the name and great exploits of the true genius who created the S&W M10 and AK-47 would be known by future generations. She applied Lute's concept, of maintaining directivity on scattered energy, to magic stones. As a result, she started dedicating half her research time trying to establish a means to incorporate magical power through magic stones she called it the "Focused Mana Charging Method." Magical tool inventors everywhere praised Meiya for this innovation that overshadowed the rainbow sword that she invented in the magic university. The people who propagated the rumor that “Meiya’s talents had withered” all quieted down. And people lionized her, saying “Meiya Dragoon is the greatest magic tool inventor in history." However, it was impossible for Meiya to be sincerely pleased with that evaluation. She had simply stolen the idea from the true genius, Lute. A merchant saw a girl by the name of Snow similar with a similar weapon in the Fairy Human Continent Magic School. But no matter how much he tried to pay her she wouldn't let go of the metal-flinging magic device. However, just the news of her seemed to have fetched quite a price. Also, at the same time she was conducting analysis on the S&W M10 and AK-47, she was collecting information. She asked the merchant who brought her the S&W M10 and AK-47, as well as other merchants, to search for similar items in the world. Many brought fake information and goods. Even slaves to impersonate Lute. One day a plausible piece of information came. A girl named Snow apparently owned a magic tool similar to the S&W M10 revolver. It was said that she was studying in a magic school in the Fairy Human Continent at the moment. According to the merchant who brought in the information, he approached her to try and buy the magic tool, but he wasn’t even given the time of day. So he visited Meiya in the hopes that she would at least buy this information for a high price. Meiya instantly made up her mind to go to the Fairy Human Continent to visit the magic school. Without delay, in order for her to meet and directly negotiate with Snow, Meiya set her sights on a certain magic school in the Fairy Human Continent. Taking a month to travel there with her airship. Her first time meeting Snow was at the Fairy Human Continent magic school parlor. She approached Snow with the desire to negotiate a price for the S&W M10 2-inch revolver that is in Snow’s possession. Her friendly attitude suddenly changed as she raise her voice crying out, after Snow rejected her offer. “Lute-sama was already killed by a monster! That is why, that Magic Tool should not be in the possession of someone like you who does not know its worth. In order to leave his achievement to/for future generations, someone such as myself should be the one to have it!” As a result, Snow having been infuriated by the utterance, pointed the muzzle at the blasphemous Meiya. As Lute’s disciple, she was taught about the process of making guns. She was put under three conditions: Not to spread the techniques as she pleases, not to misuse it, and to follow his instructions if any problem occurred. =Abilities= She is totally non-athletic. Meiya can speak the Fairy Human Continent language. Equipment *Airship: She is one of the few people in the world who owned a private airship. Her private airship looks visually like a regular ship, but it uses a large quantity of magic stones to float. With this, even a trip that would usually take half a year could be completed in approximately one short month. =Relationships= Prince: Since Meiya’s parents were influential nobles, the two were actually childhood friends who’ve known each other since they were very young. There are even rumors of Meiya being in a relationship with the Dragonian Kingdom’s first prince. Speaking of the prince, his ability as a magician is certain and he wears a well-mannered, skillful mask. However, there is a facet of him that tends to somewhat go out of control. Nevertheless, he is popular with the people. But the truth about the rumors is that it’s simply the first prince’s unrequited feelings. Lute: Meiya thinks highly of Lute as his disciple often referring to him as "Lute-sama." Lute agreed to take her under his wing as long as she upheld the three conditions he gave her. Despite not having any athletic abilities she still wishes to be of use to Lute and his friends whenever they need help whether it's moral support or strategy. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters